Daddy?
by LivingPlagueRat
Summary: Duncan left Courtney giving birth. Now it's 6 years later and she calls him. What is he going to do? CxD T for: Minor Adult Themes, Language
1. The call

**Daddy?**

**Duncan ran away from his child's birth. It's 6 years later and Courtney decided to call him since that day. That's right, this is my rare DxC fic! I got the idea from The Midnight Beast's 'Daddy'. Oh, and before you read, I'm not religious in any way, but thought this would be good for Courtney. So, if I get anything wrong, it's not my fault!**

_**Courtney's POV:::**_

I reached for the phone. "Mommy?" My daughter appeared in front of me, scaring the daylight out of me. "Yes, Lauren?" I looked at her, my eyes were filled with tears. She looked like...like _him_. "Why were you crying?" She stared at me, her teal eyes pounding into my mind. "Mommy thought of someone. Someone she misses a lot. She hasn't seen him, since...that day." Lauren wrapped her arms around Courtney. "It's OK, Mommy. You'll see them again. My Sunday School teacher says we'll see everyone we love in Heaven." Lauren said, she rubbed my back. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. I couldn't, so I bursted out crying. Lauren started crying, too. "Mommy. You're making me cry, too!" She said, muffled by tears. I stopped. "I'm sorry, go play for a while. Mommy has to make a phone call...to your daddy." Lauren looked up. "My daddy? I have one! All the other kids in my kindergarten do, except me." She looked at her shoes. "Everyone has a daddy!" I wasn't ready to give her _the talk_ so I settled it at that and sent her along. I reached for the phone. 'Please don't change your number! Please!' I thought and dialed. "Hello?" The voice said. "Are, are you Duncan?" I asked. "Yeah, who's this?" He asked. "It's Courtney, your baby's mother." The was silence.

_**Duncan's POV:::**_

"DUNCAN! Oh god!" My new girlfriend, Mya moaned. The phone started ringing. I stopped, dead in my tracks. "Duncan! C'mon!" She whimpered. "Gotta take this, sorry babe." I put my boxers back on and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said. "Are, are you Duncan?" It was a girl. Probably wanted a joy ride on my stick. "Yeah, who's this?" I tried to look at the caller I.D; but the girl on the line spoke first. "It's Courtney, your baby's mother." I hadn't seen Courtney in 6 years, why would she call now? And I left her at the hospital, never seeing my baby. "Uh, can you wait a sec?" I turned around. "Mya, this is very important. Could you leave the room?" I asked, holding the phone away from my ear. She frowned and put on a robe. I smacked her ass on her way out. "Courtney, I'm sorry about leaving you. I got nervous and never had a good childhood. I didn't know what to do!" I flopped onto the crappy, squeaky bed. "I know. I'm very mad at you, but I know where you're coming from." She said. I almost started crying.

_**Courtney's POV:::**_

I could see Lauren spying on me from her room. She could hear too, considering this was just a lousy, small apartment. I raised my eye at her, signaling for her to stop. She nodded and poked her head back in the door. "When I was little, my parents always pushed me to work hard, which was why I was so conceited on Total Drama Island. When I met you, I decided to be my own person. I was kicked out of the house, onto the streets, with no money, and pregnant with your daughter, Lauren. My parents never spoke to me again, until now. They called a while ago, saying they'd like to speak with me." I held tears back. "I'm sorry I caused you this." He said. "It's not your fault!" I held my hand to my forehead, and wiped my tears. "I need you." I let out. "I need to you to pretend to be my husband. So I don't seem like an even more lousy daughter." Duncan took a while to respond. "Ok." He hung up. Lauren appeared again. "LAUREN! Stop doing that! Mommy isn't happy right now. I don't need appearing out of thin air!" I yelled. I had realized what I said, and tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry for snapping, but I have a lot of stress right now. Your daddy is coming to see you." A smile washed over Lauren's face. "I really _do_ have a daddy! Wait until the other kids at school hear this!" She ran into her room and handed me the phone. "Lauren, honey, I don't think that that's a good idea. I don't know whether he's really coming!" I bit my lip, remembering all the times he never showed up. There's was my graduation, when I got kicked out, my doctor's appointment, and several others. I had now realized how much I missed him.

**Ok, thanks for reading! New TDWT tonight in America! YAY! Although I already saw it on Youtube though. Oh well, anyway, did you guys like it? Next chapter up in about 2 or 3 days.**

**DUNCANISMYLOVE/TOTALDRAMAGIRL/DUNCANANDNOAHSGIRL**


	2. So we meet, finally!

**Ok, I should have uploaded this like, a week ago, but I was caught up for these reasons:**

**I sprained my thumb**

**School is ANNOYING and time consuming**

**Homework**

**I've tried to fix the computer, but that's not working out so well, it's covered in red sharpie from my sister.**

**I'm just lazy.**

**Forgive me? While your waiting for me to upload again, check out any other of my stories and review! THX!**

_**Courtney's POV:::**_

_I could see Lauren spying on me from her room. She could hear too, considering this was just a lousy, small apartment. I raised my eye at her, signaling for her to stop. She nodded and poked her head back in the door. "When I was little, my parents always pushed me to work hard, which was why I was so conceited on Total Drama Island. When I met you, I decided to be my own person. I was kicked out of the house, onto the streets, with no money, and pregnant with your daughter, Lauren. My parents never spoke to me again, until now. They called a while ago, saying they'd like to speak with me." I held tears back. "I'm sorry I caused you this." He said. "It's not your fault!" I held my hand to my forehead, and wiped my tears. "I need you." I let out. "I need to you to pretend to be my husband. So I don't seem like an even more lousy daughter." Duncan took a while to respond. "Ok." He hung up. Lauren appeared again. "LAUREN! Stop doing that! Mommy isn't happy right now. I don't need appearing out of thin air!" I yelled. I had realized what I said, and tried to comfort her. "I'm sorry for snapping, but I have a lot of stress right now. Your daddy is coming to see you." A smile washed over Lauren's face. "I really do have a daddy! Wait until the other kids at school hear this!" She ran into her room and handed me the phone. "Lauren, honey, I don't think that that's a good idea. I don't know whether he's really coming!" I bit my lip, remembering all the times he never showed up. There's was my graduation, when I got kicked out, my doctor's appointment, and several others. I had now realized how much I missed him._

_**Courtney's POV:::**_

As I got Lauren's hair ready for my parents, the doorbell rang. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Lauren, excuse me for a moment." I left the room, and the door was already open. "Ya know, you could have waited." I crossed my arms. "But I didn't did I?" I crossed my arms. "No." There was a calm. "Are you daddy?" Lauren showed up. "Am I?" He looked at me. "Yes. Lauren, this is your dad, Duncan." Lauren ran up to Duncan and he scooped her up. "Hi daddy." She felt his fro-hawk. "Why is your hair green? And sticking up? And why do you have earrings all over your face?" She asked. "Because it's the way I live." The doorbell rang again. "Oh crap! That's my parents! Pretend you live here, Duncan." I ran to the door. "Hello Courtney."

"Hmm, Duncan..." My mom said. "We're surprised to see you're still with Courtney." My dad finished. "And you guys thought I'd leave her!" Duncan put Lauren on the floor and she ran off. "Well, we really should be going. We can't miss the balloon festival! It's a long drive from Ontario." My jaw dropped. "You didn't come here to see us? Your daughter who you haven't seen in _years_, the one you abandoned! Or your granddaughter or son-in-law?" Duncan yelled. "We didn't come to see pigs, it was just _on the way _to the festival." My father said. "PIGS? HOW THE HELL ARE WE PIGS? We have a VERY functioning household, and we intend to keep it that way!" I argued. I couldn't believe what I had just said, I talked back to my parents! It felt so good! "We didn't raise a hell-raiser, Courtney. Don't you know any better than to talk back? Or marry a rude, selfish, inappropriate, delinquet?" My mom stood up. "Leave my house, and NEVER come back. You are no longer a part of our lives, and Lauren will never call, or visit, ever." I pointed towards the door and they left without saying goodbye. When I slammed the door shut, I ran to Duncan and cried. "W-w-why did t-t-t-they d-do that?" I sobbed. "They obviously don't see the value in you and Lauren." Duncan stroked my hair. I sniffled and looked into his eyes. "Will you stay a bit longer?" I asked. I missed him, and I didn't want him to go, I realized. "I'll stay as long as you need." I went back to crying.

"Thank you. Thank you for taking me out for dinner, I just needed some time to calm down after my experience." I said. Duncan had taken me to a fancy restaurant after I had gotten Lauren a babysitter, well, if you count Bridgette as one. "You obviously need Courtney time, and I respect that." Duncan said, sipping a glass of wine. (a/n: this has nothing to do w/ anything, but I think I just talked to my cousin who was using my grandmas cell, and I havent seen him since we were 5 and hes 6 friggin months older than me }:( grr, thx 4 yor time) "Since when do you drink Red Wine?" I asked. "Pfft, when have you been such a crybaby?" I glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?" "Well, you haven't been the most joyful person lately." "I can be more joyful that you can ever be!" I left the table to sit in the car. I hugged my knees and...cried again. Maybe he was right?

**YAY! 3 PAGES! I should really write more :( Anyway, R&R&R! (Rate, Review, and Read!) I love you all!**


	3. Please Don't Go

**Hey everyone, I wrote this last night, and wanted to upload it instead of writing it when I got home from the crap-lousy shithole that is called School. Here is Chapter 3: Please Don't:::**

**PREVIOUSLY (on the bachelor! jk):**

"Thank you. Thank you for taking me out for dinner, I just needed some time to calm down after my experience." I said. Duncan had taken me to a fancy restaurant after I had gotten Lauren a babysitter, well, if you count Bridgette as one. "You obviously need Courtney time, and I respect that." Duncan said, sipping a glass of wine. "Since when do you drink Red Wine?" I asked. "Pfft, when have you been such a crybaby?" I glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?" "Well, you haven't been the most joyful person lately." "I can be more joyful that you can ever be!" I left the table to sit in the car. I hugged my knees and...cried again. Maybe he was right?

_**Courtney's POV:::**_

It took him a half hour to get back to me. "What the hell took you so long?" I shouted. "Hey, Princess," I missed that name, but I was too mad to care right now. "do you know how long it takes to eat and pay?" Duncan ate without me! He couldn't just leave to help his so-called wife? "Take me home." I didn't dare make eye-contact. There was silence on the way home.

"Thanks for watching Lauren, Bridgette." I gave her a big hug. "No problem, Courtney. Laur is just so much fun to be around! Especially now that she knows Duncan is here." I looked broke from the hug when she said that. "Court? What's wrong?" Bridgette met my gaze. "Nothing. I'm fine. Here." I handed her $50, but she gave it back. "I don't need money, Geoff has a supporting job, and it's wrong to take money from a friend." Bridgette gave me a quick hug and I smiled. "Bye, Bridgette. Lunch tomorrow?" I opened the door. "Sure!" Bridgette left and I turned to Duncan. "Couch." I pointed. "Don't I get a big boy bed? With my princess, specifically?" I let out a loud groan. "No, Duncan. I sleep in my bed, since I'm the princess. And you, as the royal _ass_, get the couch." I giggled and pushed Duncan onto the couch. "Ass? Last time I checked, donkeys couldn't get princesses knocked up." I rolled my eyes. "Please, as much as I love Lauren, I do NOT want to go through that nightmare again." "Then get off me." "But I love it." I couldn't control my urges any longer, and kissed him. "Princess." He let out. "Goodnight." I rustled his 'hawk and went to change into my pajamas.

I opened my eyes to bright sunshine, and groaned. "Ugh. Today is not a happy day." I stretched my arms and left the comfort of my soft bed. Still half asleep, I entered the kitchen to the smell of bacon and eggs. "Princess turned into an ogre over night." I was kissed on my forehead, and I realized Duncan was here. "Why the hell did you kiss me?" I quietly shouted. "Princess doesn't remember last night, does she?" I turned blank. "Oh no. Did we?" I asked. "No, you just tackled me and kissed me." Relief swept over me. Why couldn't I remember this? I only had 1 glass of wine last night. "I have to get Lauren up." I turned to leave, but Duncan grabbed me. "Eat. I'll get her, she'll be glad to know that Daddy didn't leave her again." He forced me into the chair, and handed me my plate. The eggs were undercooked and the bacon was overcooked, not to mention he poured me the old milk. I heard Lauren's door close and laughter. "Ok, you change. I don't wanna see this." After all the naked bodies he's seen..."You really could help brush her hair at least." I called from my chair. The door opened again and Lauren's hair was already brushed. "I did." Duncan came up behind me. "You didn't eat. Is my cooking that horrible?" I laughed and said, "Yes. You poured the old milk, overcooked the bacon, undercooked the eggs, and overall it tasted like-" I stopped myself from saying crap in front of Lauren. "Ok Lauren, the bus will be here any minute. Go downstairs and Bridgette will meet you there." I sent her out the door. She could be trusted not to run away, and I taught her how to protect herself. "I was thinking of leaving later. When Lauren's sleeping." He said. "NO! She adores you, and she just met you! And you've left her once already, and it broke _both_ our hearts. I was mad at first, and then I realized how I felt and I, missed you." I said. "I missed you too, but it's for the best. I, I have a girlfriend." As Duncan stuttered the words, I was infuriated. "A GIRLFRIEND?" I yelled. "I can't believe you, Duncan." "But I moved on! I decided what I did was for the better and so I forgave and forgot." I gasped. "FORGAVE? FOR WHAT? I never did anything to make you 'forgive' me! What am I supposed to apologize for? Getting pregnant?" I shouted. "I forgave _myself_ for being such an a-hole!" I grabbed a jacket and stormed out the door. "Where are you going?" He grabbed my arm. "Out." I kept going. "Tell Lauren I'll be home soon." I ran to the elevators and into the parking garage.

HEY! Didja like it? It would have been longer if it wasn't Monday (ugh) and I have lotsa homework ta do. R&R Please! Your comments mean lotz!


	4. UPDATE! YAY! And surprise!

OMG! Guess what? I have no more story ideas, I want to upload another, but I don't know what to make! My (new) boyfriend suggested robots from the future, and I was like, "No, I'm not writing that. No Zombies or Lovey-Dovey romance. I already have Daddy as the romance." Whoops, was that kinda a spoiler alert? Sorry! Anyway, give me some story ideas! And let's get to at least 10 reviews, OR I WON'T UPDATE! I love you all, and let's start Chapter 4: I'm Sorry:

**Previously, on Daddy?**:

"I can't believe you, Duncan." "But I moved on! I decided what I did was for the better and so I forgave and forgot." I gasped. "FORGAVE? FOR WHAT? I never did anything to make you 'forgive' me! What am I supposed to apologize for? Getting pregnant?" I shouted. "I forgave _myself_ for being such an a-hole!" I grabbed a jacket and stormed out the door. "Where are you going?" He grabbed my arm. "Out." I kept going. "Tell Lauren I'll be home soon." I ran to the elevators and into the parking garage.

**Chapter 4: I'm Sorry**

It's been 2 days, and I have no clue where I am, and I'm still soaked with my tears. And, I actually _missed_ Duncan. I admit, I was a bit...immature, but I've just been so depressed, and tried to make a good role model for Lauren. I sighed and started the car, found a rather nice motel and parked for the night.

**Duncan's POV:::**

It's been 3 days now, and no sign of Courtney. Lauren won't stop buggin me about her. "FOR THE LAST TIME! I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR MOM IS!" Lauren ran into her room, crying hard. The phone rang, and I groaned. "What?" I shouted into the phone. "I'm coming home." Courtney hung up. FINALLY! She was coming home, which meant I could come home to Mya! I quickly searched my contacts, and found her under 'My Bitch'. "Hey babe." I said, smirking, picturing her..."I'm through with you, Duncan James Smith!" She sounded distraught. "What did I do!" I don't think I cheated on her so far. "You haven't called _once_ since you left! So I'm DONE with you, and I found someone new, someone I've been seeing since BEFORE you left!" She cheated on _me_! The cheat_er_, not the cheat_ed_! "FINE!" The door clicked open. Lauren had her backpack slinged over her shoulder. I was too late trying to catch her. It was Saturday, so she was running away. What will Court do? What will _I _do? _I'm gonna be in so much trouble with her.._; I thought. I heard a window break, and a gunshot...

**CLIFF HANGER! YAY! Or not yay, which ever you prefer. OMG! Yay is underlined with a red squiggly line like this ~ because my computer is on it's period :\. Anyway, I couldn't think of anything because I, unfortunately, have Writer's Block, which is why I'm asking for ideas. And if anyone wants to try and type the next chapter, I might just post it! And let's get to 10 reviews! LUV YA!**


	5. 9 Reviews and A Vision

**HEY! I got several great suggestions from you guys, and I wrote this accordingly! **NOTE: THIS WAS MADE UP IN 4 HOURS, SO NOT REALLY MY BEST WORK! Thankx for your time!** By the way, I only got _9 Reviews!_ when I specifally said 10. Tsk Tsk.**

**Previously, on the Bachelor:**

**Duncan's POV:::**

**I heard a window break, and a gunshot.**

**COURTNEY'S POV:::**

I saw Lauren in the elevator. "LAUREN!" I yelled, grabbing her before the doors closed. "Daddy won't tell me where you are." She said, wrapping me in a hug. We heard a gunshot and ducked, but I realized it came from upstairs, where my apartment is! I dragged Lauren up the stairs and ran into the wide-open doorway. Duncan lay motionless on the floor, spilling blood all over the carpet. "DUNCAN!" I yelled, rushing to his side. "Courtney...I'm sorry." He closed his eyes. "No." I ran to the phone. "Hello? I need an ambulance right away!" I panicked. "Yes m'am, the address?" I kept my eye on Duncan, who twitched every now and then. Then, I saw him stop breathing. "Lord, please let him live!" I silently prayed as I rushed to his side, checking his pulse.

"Lauren! Get inside!" I had driven to my parents' house, meaning it was my only hope since Bridgette was out of town. "Mom, Dad, Duncan's been shot and I need to go! Can you please watch Lauren?" I begged. "No, why should we watch a jailbird's daughter?" They slammed the door. "Lauren, you have to come with me then." I dragged her to the car. It was silent the whole way there. I hurried into the hospital, Lauren running to keep up with me. "I need to see Duncan Smith! I'm his wife!" I told a nurse. "I'm sorry, according to his records, he doesn't have a wife!" She told me. "He's the father of my child!" I told her. She rolled her eyes. "I gotta stop doing this. Room A15." She mumbled. I told Lauren to stay in her seat and I ran to the room. "Duncan." I said, opening the door. "Hell." The image I saw, was not the one I was hoping for, and there was...

**Still going through writer's block. Please any suggestions? Next update by next Sunday at the most, earliest Tuesday. I downloaded a new 'thing' on my Dsi (yes, im very childish, I hav 1), it's a notebook, and I keep my Daddy? ideas in it, so I'm always writing when I'm in the car, and starting tomorrow, on the bus to school (ugh I hate that word!) Leave me a review about what Courtney should see! Can we at least get to 12 reviews?**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE! Please read!

**Omfg, I haven't updated in EVER! I can't really think of anything for this story, so leave me reviews on what to do! 'Kay? Now, onto the Author's Note!**

**

* * *

**

**Where do I begin? 1st of all, I need to update my avatar :) I got 2 streaks of orange highlights in the front of my head, and blond all around :) My hair looks SO dark! People actually ask me if I'm emo (cough, Jensen, cough) on top of that, I've decided on every Wednesday, I will update this-well, here's my schedule on stories now...**

**Monday-Update Stranded**

**Tuesday-Update DuncanAndNoahsGirl story(ies, possibly)**

**Wednesday-Update Daddy?**

**Thursday-Break**

**Friday-Update Passionate**

**Saturday-Write something random, and if random enough, post a new story called Random Stupid Drabbles Of The TDI Cast**

**Sunday-Break**

**All this will be starting next week, like Monday, not next Saturday! And also in reviews, should I get some sort of like, Facebook or MySpace thing to talk to everyone? I don't really think so, but it's fun to listen to what you guys say a lot! Alright, start leaving reviews in**

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**BUNNIES!**

**1...**

**NOW!**


	7. Yay! UPDATE :D

**Hey, Racin Mason (sp?), I'm updating :) My computer was giving me grief, that's why I couldn't update :\ I wrote all this during classes today, yesterday, and some of Sunday. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for _everything_! Just please; please wake up! Lauren needs you, and, I need you." I cried into Duncan's hospital bed. "Princess?" He opened one eye. "Your awake!" I yelled, flailing into his open arms. "How long was I out for?" Duncan asked. "3 weeks, give or take." He stared at the walls. "I think it's time for me to head home. I need to sort things out with Mya." I started crying again. "I understand..." We checked out of the hospital and tried to find a way to tell Lauren without making it difficult for her. "I left her at Bridgette's, so we will stop there first." I drove past our apartment. "Hey, Court! Duncan okay?" Bridgette said as she waved. "Yeah, he's in the car. Where's Laur?" I asked, waving back. "Inside, watching Barney." She responded, motioning me into her home. "Hi, Mommy!" Lauren jumped off the couch and gave me a hug. "Your daddy wants to talk to you, Bridgette, you can come, too." I took Lauren's hand, to where Duncan was outside the car, leaning against it. "Hi, Daddy! I missed you!" Lauren gave Duncan a hug. "Hey, Sweetheart." He winced in pain because of his gun shot still. "I have to go home." Lauren got in the car. "Mommy, we're going back to the apartment." I smiled, but only because she didn't understand. "No, Lauren, baby. What Daddy means is, he has to go to _his_ home. Not ours." She started crying. Duncan tried to give her a hug, but Lauren jumped back saying, "NO! Get away from me, you, you OGRE!" Lauren takes after me in so many ways, more than I could imagine. "I'm sorry." Duncan apologized. Lauren ran down the block. "Lauren!" I yelled, running after her. I couldn't catch her. "911, what's your emergency?" I dialed my cell phone. "My name is Courtney Reed, my daughter, Lauren, ran off. She has teal eyes, black hair, and is wearing a pink dress with an L embroidered on the hem." I panicked. "What's your location?" "Um, 987 Olive Bridge." "We'll be right there, m'am." Duncan took my phone. "We're pursuing on foot." He hung up. Duncan having cops as parents was starting to pay off. He ran off, and I tried to stop him. "Duncan! Your injury!" I shouted. "I have to do this for _my daughter_." The words I thought I'd never hear him say. "Ok." I sat on the ground. The police finally came, and asked if I was Courtney. "Yeah." I nodded my head. "You're my son's ex, right?" It was Duncan's father. "Yeah." I nodded again. I was invited in the car and we drove down the street. We saw Duncan crouched over Lauren, and crying. They hugged as I ran out of the car. Lauren refused to look at him though. As I came near them, Duncan said, "Courtney, maybe I'll stay, and never go." Lauren and I started crying tears of joy.

* * *

**YAY! I wrote some of Chapter 7 in class today! HERE'S THE SNEAK PREVIEW:::**

**Chapter 7:**

**It had been 2 months since Duncan had decided to stay with us. He got a new job, and invited Mya every so often. But he decided to break it off and go out with me. Lauren was so happy when she found out. Of course, she found out the hard way, seeing us in bed. That was when she learned _the talk_. She refused to speak to us for the rest of the week. "Lauren? I'm sorry about what you had to see." I tried to apologize for the 7th time this week. She stayed focused on the TV. "Duncan, I can't get her to talk still." I stood up, watching him make dinner. "So? What do you want me to do?" He was back to his old self at least.**

**

* * *

All done, thanks for reading! I'll try to update more, I apologize for that. :) Have a nice night/day/dusk/whenever your reading this! :)**


	8. AN

**I apologize for not updating, everyone. The computer I type on is...unfortunately, dead. The charger broke, so I need to buy a new one. I don't even know if they sell them at the mall. So until I get the situation fixed, all my stories are on Hiatus. I was planning on uploading a Halloween story next Sunday, but that was saved on the laptop. :( So, I guess this is a good bye for now...**

**Duncanismylove, signing off**


	9. Final Chapter

**Ok, so the long wait is over! I feel so bad about not uploading anything :( so I decided to make a big, long, final chapter. Yes, I'm sad to say, but this is the end. Courtney gets a lot of flashbacks in this, fyi. Enjoy! -Sammi**

Chapter 7:

It had been 2 months since Duncan had decided to stay with us. He got a new job, and invited Mya every so often. But he decided to break it off and go out with me. Lauren was so happy when she found out. Of course, she found out the hard way, seeing us in bed. That was when she learned _the talk_. She refused to speak to us for the rest of the week. "Lauren? I'm sorry about what you had to see." I tried to apologize for the 7th time this week. She stayed focused on the TV. "Duncan, I can't get her to talk still." I stood up, watching him make dinner. "So? What do you want me to do?" He was back to his old self at least. I smiled, remembering all the old times we had.

**FlAsHbAcK**

"**Duncan…please don't hate me for this…" I pleaded, trying to tell him the big news. "Why could I ever hate you babe?" Babe sounds like Baby. "I'm, uh….pregnant." I shut my eyes and waited for him to get up and leave me. Duncan started laughing and engulfed me in a warm, fragrant hug. "That's great! I'm gonna be a dad!" Duncan got out his cell phone and texted everyone he knew. I had always expected him to run off, but people change. Right?**

"Court? Courtney?" I blinked and snapped out of my trance. "Yes, babe?" I fidgeted around in my chair, trying to find a state of comfort I could not have. After seeing I was out of my state of mind, resumed cooking what was now, burnt mac-n-cheese. "Will you guys ever get married?" Lauren asked, finally speaking. "Maybe, do you want us to?" I tried to be subtle, not trying to take advantage of her voice. "Yes." She left and walked back to room, not even bothering to eat my slop.

"**Courtney Anne Matthews, do you take Duncan James Evers to be your husband?" The priest asked. The tears filled my eyes, and ruining my perfect makeup. "I do." I wiped my tears and smiled at Duncan. Today was the biggest day of my life. My perfect wedding, complete with gorgeous sea green banners and ribbons and a pretty lemon cake. Sure I looked weird, what with a pregnancy belly and everything, but I was still beautiful. "Duncan, do you take Courtney to be your wife?" "I, uh…suppose-" Before he was about to agree, his friends burst into the church. "DUNCAN! We found a whole field of weed!" Duncan's face lit up. "Ahh no way! I'm so there!" And just like that, he left me at the altar, without an answer. My heart dropped through my feet. I could never trust someone again.**

I realized I was daydreaming again when I felt my face covered in tears. "Courtney! Are you all right? What's wrong?" I was apparently louder than I thought. "I'm fine, I'm fine." I wiped my bloodshot eyes and tried to forget that dreadful day. "How come you love drugs more than me?" I stared into his icy, teal eyes. "What? Courtney, don't be stupid." Duncan sat me on the couch. "You left me at the altar for freaking weed!" I accused. "Princess, don't start this now." Duncan got on his knee. "Too late!" I closed my eyes. "Will you marry me?" (he said through his rotten teeth, bad breath and then. Marry me instead of that strapping young goatherd but when, I was in his bed and my father had sold me I knew, I hadn't any choice, hushed my voice, did what any girl would do….Sorry, 3 that song. Tell me if you know what it is!) My heart reached its full potential again. "YES!" I jumped into his arms, making him fall onto the ground, we both laughed.

**Okay, so I most definitely lied when I said it would be giant. If anyone can write me a long next wedding epilogue, I'll put it up. Thanks! I'd kinda like to see their 1****st**** wedding…..Anyone else?**


	10. Epilouge

**Alright, what's with no reviews on my last chapter? :'( You make smiley face ****mad**** sad! There better be reviews on this chapter! As like, a 10****th**** chapter celebration! I'm gonna shut up and let you read now.**

**WITH SPECIAL APPEARENCES OF SAM!**

He better not leave me, he better not leave me, he better not leave me. This happened to become my new mantra in the last few months. Especially now since the wedding was drawing near. The horrible memories of our 1st wedding got worse. It got to the point of nightmares where I woke up crying.

How can I be so stupid! I don't deserve Courtney. But she thinks I do, she's too good for me. I deserve some crack head in prison. The wedding's tomorrow, I can leave her. Not now, not so close. Here she is, crying again. She looks at me with her bloodshot eyes and chants "He better not leave me." Over and over. I finally calm her down.

"Dad?" I hear a noise outside of my room. "Yes Lauren? Why are you up so late?" He faces me, and opens the front door. "I couldn't sleep, where are you going?" I grip my bear tightly and walk over to him. "I'm going for a walk. You should go back to bed." He's not going on a walk, he's going to see his old girlfriend. I've been spying on him when he thinks I'm sleeping. I can't bear telling mommy, so I keep it secret.

There goes Duncan on his long walks again. I know where he goes at night. He sees Mya. He comes home smelling like sex and beer and drugs. Really the only thing I have the strength for is to just keep quiet. It's 2 in the morning, and I'm tired and upset.

"You may kiss the bride." I did it, I forgot Mya, and married the girl I belong with. My Courtney, my Courtney Smith. The one girl I truly love.

I hopped onto the band stage, and grabbed the microphone. "HEY EVERYONE! DUNCAN AND COURTNEY GOT MARRIED! Who told me that? I dunno, but some chick requested I play this for them."

"If you feel better, telling me I'm cruel. Saying I'm unfeeling, I don't mind. If it's necessary, if it helps you out-" My violin player stopped playing and glared at me. "Oh yeah, wrong song. Sorry Mya!" Duncan gaped at my violin player and ran off. "Okay….well, here's another song I can play on piano! I'm your opheliac, I've been so disillusioned. No, you guys are not plague rats are you?" I left my piano and went to sit back at my table. "Aww, don't worry Sam! Izzy's always a plague rat! But not Explosivo or E-Scope. The traitors!" Izzy then proceeded to threaten herself….

Remember dearest plague rats, I have insanity issues, so…..yeah…You may have noticed that I changed my pen name to LivingPlagueRat, go on youtube and look for Emilie Autumn and you'll see why.

REMEMBER: IF LEECHES ATE PEACHES INSTEAD OF MY BLOOD, I would be free to drink tea in the mud! ;D

-LivingPlagueRat


End file.
